Accidentally In Love
by BakaFujo
Summary: Aomine Daiki, jones of the year, yang merasa dibully oleh teman-temannya, membantah bahwa dia tidak mempunyai pacar. Dia mengaku mempunyai pacar seorang gadis dengan rambut merah gelap dan senyum manis. Tentu saja tidak ada yang percaya, tapi Aomine berjanji akan membawa gadis itu liburan musim dingin nanti. Guess what happened next? Aofem!Kaga fic! Warn inside!


Accidentally In Love

Accident 01: I've a Girlfriend! Her name is Kagamine! Kagamine Taiga!

Summary: Aomine Daiki, jones of the year, yang merasa dibully oleh teman-temannya, membantah bahwa dia tidak mempunyai pacar. Dia mengaku mempunyai pacar seorang gadis dengan rambut merah gelap dan senyum manis. Tentu saja tidak ada yang percaya, tapi Aomine berjanji akan membawa gadis itu liburan musim dingin nanti. Guess what happened next? Aofem!Kaga fic.

Warning(s): OOC, AHOmine, ngaco!Kisedai, fem!Kagami, BL, crack pairing, Teikou!allchara, aneh, possible typo. DLDR!

.

.

.

~Accidentally In Love~

.

.

.

Siang itu, ketika para murid sekolah menengah atas Teikou mulai bubar untuk kembali kerumahnya masing-masing, justru tim basket Teikou string one baru memulai latihan mereka.

Ya harusnya.

Bagian mananya yang bisa dilihat dari kata _latihan _jika seluas mata memandang hanya dapat melihat pasangan (humu) saling bermesraan. Ada yang saling rangkul, saling perpengangan tangan, tertawa, bahkan saling berciuman disudut gym.

Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak sedang bermesra-mesraan ria.

Dia Aomine Daiki, sang Teikou's Jones of The Year 2014.

Aomine bahkan pernah mendapatkan trophy dari Akashi Seijuuro─kapten tim basketnya─yang menobatkan dia sebagai jones sejati di Teikou dalam acara Teikou Academy Award yang ke─berapa dia lupa.

Bukannya Aomine tidak laku, dia hanya tidak ingin berpacaran dulu kok.

(Halah bohong…)

Lagipula, Aomine juga tidak mempermasalahkan gelar kejonesannya. Baginya, single (Aomine menolak setengah mati kalau dia itu jones, karena single dan jones itu berbeda. "Jones itu nasib, single itu pilihan." Begitu katanya) adalah kebebasan yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang-orang berstatus taken.

Tapi… ada kalanya juga Aomine merasa idiot.

Seperti saat ini.

"Ahhnn… K-Kise-kun… y-yamette…" Kuroko Tetsuya─sahabat dan bayangannya─mengerang lembut ketika Kise mulai menciumi lehernya.

"Shintarou, kau terlihat cantik hari ini," Puji Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku tidak cantik _nanodayo_!" Bantah Midorima Shintarou─sang raja tsundere.

"Sei-_kun_! Berhenti menggoda Shin-_chan_! Dia milikku!" Takao Kazunari mulai melangkah untuk memisahkan jarak antara Midorima dan Akashi yang mulai mengecil.

"Atsushi, berhentilah makan snack!" Himuro Tatsuya berjinjit, berusaha meraih sekantong snack yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi diatas kepala pacarnya.

"Eehh… tapi snack ini enak, Muro-_chin_…" Murasakibara Atsushi berkata malas─walau dari matanya terlihat kilatan geli karena pacarnya yang berusaha keras mengambil snack miliknya. Penyalahgunaan tinggi badan itu namanya!

"CUKUP!"

Aomine meraung cukup kencang, sehingga membuat semua orang yang berada di string one menoleh, menatapnya bingung.

"DEMI TUHAN, INI GYM! KITA MAU LATIHAN, KAN!? BERHENTILAH BERCUMBU SEPERTI ITU! KISE, KALAU MAU MEMPERKOSA TETSU, CARI HOTEL SANA! AKASHI, TAKAO! BISA KAH KALIAN BERHENTI BEREBUT MIDORIMA!? KALAU MAU THREESOME SAJA SEKALIAN! MURASAKIBARA! JANGAN NYENGIR-NYENGIR BEGITU! KASIHAN HIMURO, MENJINJIT-JINJIT SEPERTI ITU!"

…..

Hening.

"Memangnya kenapa? Cemburu, eh?" Ejek Mayuzumi Chihiro yang masih menyelipkan tangannya kedalam baju Furihata Kouki yang mengerang. "Bilang saja kau iri kalau kami melakukan hal seperti ini," Dia menjilat leher Furihata yang menegang. "_Ne_?"

Badan Aomine bergetar karena marah.

"Aku," Desisnya. "Aku tidak cemburu… aku tidak iri… AKU PUNYA PACAR! AKAN KUBUKTIKAN ITU!" Serunya lantang, seperti mendeklarasikan perang.

Mayuzumi menyeringai.

"Hooo… kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan paras pacarmu itu, hm?" Dia meninggalkan Furihata yang terduduk dengan napas memburu. Kelihatan sekali bahwa dia membutuhkan 'Mayuzumi', tapi orang yang bersangkutan sendiri terlihat tidak acuh.

Aomine gelagapan.

"Chihiro benar, Daiki," Akashi mulai lupa dengan pertengkarannya bersama Takao, dan mulai menyudutkan Aomine yang panik. "Ayo, sebutkan bagaimana paras pacarmu itu,"

"D-dia…" Aomine keringat dingin.

Kemudian seorang gadis dengan rambut merah gelap dan senyuman manis bak malaikat terlintas dikepalanya.

Perlahan namun pasti, dia mulai bisa membayangkan pacar 'kyahalan'nya.

"Dia adalah gadis yang cantik," Kata Aomine percaya diri. "Rambutnya merah gelap, senyumnya secerah matahari. Dia juga bisa memasak. Matanya crimson, dengan tinggi yang rata-rata. Dadanya besar dan kulitnya putih. Sempurna,"

Semuanya cengok. Bahkan kacamata Midorima sedikit melorot(?).

"Jangan bercanda, Aomine_cchi_, gadis itu pasti tidak mungkin jadi pacarmu. Kalaupun iya, itu pasti karena kamu jampe-jampe, ya kan?" Kise menatap Aomine penuh selidik.

Entah mukzizat dari mana, Aomine masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Tidak, Kise, dia memang pacarku," Katanya kalem. "Dan aku tidak menggunakan jampe-jampe. Lagipula apa itu jampe-jampe, sejenis makanan?"

"Makanan?" Mata Murasakibara berbinar.

"Bukan, itu sejenis santet," Jawab Kuroko─setelah berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari Kise─datar.

"Santet itu bukannya makanan dari Indonesia ya?" Celetuk Takao.

"Bakwan," Jawab Akashi nggak nyambung.

"Ooooo namanya bakwan ya, Sei-_kun_, kupikir sate…" Gumam Takao polos.

"Plis lu semua oot njir…" Midorima facepalm.

"Pokoknya!" Aomine kembali bersuara, membuat semua mata memandang kepadanya. "Pokoknya, aku punya pacar! Namanya Kagamine! Kagamine Taiga!" Serunya lantang.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Aomine-_kun_ tidak ajak saja Kagamine-_san_ ke Teikou besok?"

MAMPUS!

"Ide bagus, Kuroko!" Furihata memberikan jempolnya sambil nyengir.

"A-aku… K-Kagamine itu tinggal di Amerika, jadinya dia tidak bisa kesini!" Aomine mulai panik.

"LDR? Kok aku nggak pernah lihat Aomine-san senyum-senyum sendiri didepan PC atau ponsel?" Takao menatap polos, walau terlihat seperti iblis dimata Aomine.

"S-soalnya dia itu anak basket! Jadi jarang mengindahkan pesan dariku!" Katanya cepat.

"Kalau begitu, liburan musim dingin nanti, bagaimana jika kau ajak Kagamine-_san_ untuk datang ke Jepang, Aomine-_kun_?" Seru Kuroko yang Nampak seperti iblis Lucifer turun dari kahyangan.

Aomine menangis dalam hati, menjerit, meratapi nasibnya.

"D-dia tidak punya uang!"

"Aku yang bayari tiket pulang perginya, Daiki, tenang saja," Akashi menyeringai dua kali lipat lebih kejam daripada biasanya.

CHECK MATE!

TERKUTUKLAH KELUARGA AKASHI YANG KAYANYA MINTA TOLONG!

"A-a-a-a-aku…"

"Kenapa, Aomine? Takut? Bilang saja bahwa kau membohongi kami dan menyadari bahwa kau adalah jones…" Ledek Mayuzumi.

"Aku bukan jones!" U-oh, sepertinya Aomine mulai sensitif jika mendengar kata jones. "Akan kubawa Kagamine liburan nanti! Siap-siap saja! Tidak akan kuizinkan kalian jatuh cinta padanya!"

"_Try if you can_," Tantang Kise.

"Baik! Aku pulang! _Bye_!" Aomine mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pergi, keluar gymnasium.

….

"Apa… Aominecchi serius… _ssu_?" Kise bertanya ragu.

"Kupikir tidak, Kise-_kun_. Lagipula, gadis cantik mana yang mau dengan Aomine-_kun_?" Jawab Kuroko kalem.

"Itu benar.." Mayuzumi, Midorima, Takao, Furihata, dan Akashi menyutujui.

"Muro-_chin_, kamu kenapa?" Murasakibara berceletuk tiba-tiba, membuat percakapan nista tentang pacar Aomine itu terhenti, dan menatap Himuro.

Laki-laki itu terlihat agak gelisah dan tak tenang. Berkali-kali matanya melirik kesana-kemari. Dia bahkan mengigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir.

"Kalian tahu, gadis yang ciri-cirinya disebutkan Aomine-san tadi agak mirip temanku," Katanya membuat semua orang membelak.

"Namanya Kagami Taiga, bukan Kagamine. Tapi dia sering dipanggil Kagamine juga, sih," Gumamnya.

"Apa dia tinggal di─?" Kise tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya. Taiga tinggal di Amerika,"

Nah lho.

TBC

Pendeeeekkkkk

Ini prolog kok;3

Keep or delete?

Sign,  
BakaFujo.


End file.
